onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 734
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "To Be Free! Dressrosa's Delight!" is the 734th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Everyone on Dressrosa rejoices at Doflamingo's defeat as the Birdcage disappears. As Luffy loses consciousness, the people remember their suffering at the hands of Doflamingo, and Kyros sheds human tears for the first time in ten years. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa run away from the parts of the city sent flying by Doflamingo's impact with the ground, and Rebecca stares up at Luffy in awe. She remembers meeting Luffy in the Corrida Colosseum by the statue of Kyros and later revealing her intention to kill Doflamingo at the prisoner gladiators' cell. Next to her, Viola remembers submitting herself to Doflamingo ten years ago in order to save her father's life, and when the Straw Hats came to Dressrosa ten years later, she told him that she would trust in the Straw Hats despite them being pirates. Luffy's Gear Fourth form wears off, with the exhaled air blowing him all over the place. Law switches Luffy out with a rock, teleporting the pirate to his location. Viola and Rebecca are relieved to see that Luffy is fine. In the underground harbor, a defeated Doflamingo lies motionless on the ground, with his shattered sunglasses next to him. The citizens of Dressrosa notice that no one is in the air anymore, and they tell Gatz to announce the winner. Gatz picks up his Den Den Mushi despite his attendants telling him not to exert himself, and tells everyone to look up. They see in amazement that the Birdcage is disappearing from the tip downward, and Gatz asks if they are seeing their freeedom from the Birdcage or from Doflamingo's domination. Two men remember being forced to work as toys in the underground harbor, and another remembers his girlfriend not recognizing him after he was turned into a toy. The Birdcage disappears completely, causing the people pushing it (except Nico Robin, Fujitora, and the Marines) to fall forward. Giving a final push, the dwarves cause the SMILE Factory to topple over. The combatants look up in wonder at the sun emerging through the nonexistent cage. Gatz gives his audience the details of the battle and the combatants on both sides, but struggles through his tears to announce the winner. Riku Doldo III remembers Doflamingo tricking the people and usurping the throne ten years ago and begins to cry, much like Rebecca who cries onto Luffy's face as she remembers Luffy's promise to save Kyros and defeat Doflamingo. Finally, Gatz proclaims that the winner is Luffy, causing everyone on Dressrosa to cheer. As he embraces the Tontattas, Franky remembers how they and Kyros were working to expose Doflamingo's secret agendas and bring down the Shichibukai. As this goes on, Kyros heads off, remembering how he lost his leg and was turned into a toy, causing everyone he loved to forget about him and preventing him from feeling Scarlett's warmth as she died. After being unable to cry for ten years as a toy, Kyros bawls as the people rejoice and cry among the rubble despite their country having collapsed. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The person that was Esta's boyfriend turned toy is shown in human form. **Right after Gatz announces Luffy's victory, Franky and the dwarves do the Super Pose. **Kin'emon and Kanjuro are shown checking to see if the Birdcage is really gone, then rushing out past where it was in excitement. **When Sai falls down with the rest of the people pushing Bartolomeo's barrier as soon as the Birdcage comes down, Baby 5 lands on top of him, pleasing her. **Bartolomeo has additional reactions to Luffy's victory. **Orlumbus and Sai are shown rejoicing to Luffy's victory, and Baby 5 mistakes Sai's words of praise to Luffy as directed towards her. **Kabu and Mansherry are seen flying over Dressrosa, with Mansherry releasing one last Dandelixir. **Kyros has more flashbacks to his past (which includes his time before he turned into a toy) before crying in relief at peace returning to Dressrosa. *Rebecca's tearful reaction to Luffy's victory is extended, showing flashbacks of her struggles. *When Gatz tries to announce that Luffy defeated Doflamingo, he fights through his emotional outburst of tears longer than in the manga while being motivated by the citizens below to say who won the battle of Dressrosa, and both of his female aides are shown crying side-by-side rather than only one in view. Site Navigation